Amor Violento
by cracked in wonderland
Summary: Hay amores que nos deslumbran, ilusionan y fulminan...será este uno de esos?


**Amor violento**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los uso con un fin recreativo.

**Advertencia:** no escribo un fic desde el 2005, D:

-lo que los personajes hablan-

-"_lo que los personajes piensan"-_

"_Un amor violento nos deslumbró  
Un amor violento nos fulminó" _

**Los Tres**

Capítulo 1: nada es igual

Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, una joven estudiante de diseño de vestuario, la verdad era que su pasión es el arte pero gracias a su novio; Hojo, estudiante de bellas artes dudó en entrar y vaya que se arrepentía.

Su vida era bastante tranquila, vivía en un templo a las afueras de Tokyo con su madre, abuelo y un hermano menor llamado souta, era buena alumna y "amaba" su novio hojo hace casi dos años. Ella abrió su vida y corazón a él pero este era más bien reservado hasta que le habló de unos amigos que volverían a Japón después de estudiar una temporada en Corea y por fin se acercaba el día en que compartiría con los amigos de su novio.

-La fiesta será en la casa de miroku, uno de mis amigos que volverá, pero tranquila, invita a alguna de tus amigas para que no te sientas sola-.

-eso quiere decir que me dejaras sola- proclamó desganada pues no era la primera vez, él siempre la dejaba sola.

-no, kagome no te pongas asi, lo que pasa es que tocaremos como la banda que teníamos…no es por excluirte…

-no te preocupes, le diré a sango- exclamó fingiendo entusiasmo, lo que sea necesario para no pelear.

Los días pasaron entre costuras, moldes y peleas con hojo, la verdad es que podía ser muy tranquilo y agradable pero excesivamente celoso e inseguro por lo que las discusiones estaban a la orden del día, pero ella no dejaría que cosas así destruyeran su relación.

Noche de la fiesta ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

Dos amigas caminaban por la calle siguiendo indicaciones para llegar a la casa de aquel desconocido, aún era temprano y los invitados llegarían en una hora. Sano llevaba skinny jeans azul oscuro, una blusa holgada negra con lunares blancos, litas negras (litas son zapatos, búsquenlas en internet, son lindas!) y su castaño cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Kagome por su parte llevaba leggins negros algo brillantes, un mini vestido de gasa rojo, rocking horses rojos (también son zapatos, diseño de vivienne westwood) y su cabello caía liso adornado por un simple y pequeño lazo rojo a un costado.

-Creo que fue descortés que nos dijeran cómo llegar y ya, habría sido lindo que nos esperaran en la estación del subterráneo o algo.-

-venga sango, nosotras podemos llegar sin la ayuda de nadie, además ya casi llegamos.

-pero es que vamos con bolsas y aaarrrgh, descortés!

-ya no te quejes, de aquí veo la casa!

Entraron a la casa, era bastante grande –"_al parecer este tipo tiene dinero, si vienen más personas adineradas será incómodo, me intimidan -.-"_pensó kagome algo desganada.

Se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, hojo tenía una guitarra y uno de sus amigos bajo, quien resultó ser el sueño de casa. Hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y sango saludó algo nerviosa y sonrojada a miroku.

-oye sango, está bien guapo miroku…no?-dijo kagome con un tono burlón recibiendo una mirada fulminante como respuesta, de pronto alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

-idiotas, última vez que voy por cervezas…

-oh kagome!, él es mi amigo Inuyasha, amigo esta es mi novia kagome

Se quedaron en silencio, no podían apartar la vista el uno del otro, ella atrapada en el mar dorado que era su mirada que quedaba perfecta con un poco común cabello blanco y largo y él inmerso en sus ojos chocolates y piel exquisitamente blanca que hacía contraste con su negro como el carbón y carnosos labios rojos que llamar desesperadamente ser mordidos.

-hola…-dijo Inuyasha fingiendo indiferencia

-ho-hola…-respondió la chica intentando no demostrar su injustificado y repentino nerviosismo.-dónde dejo esto?-se dirigió a su novio levantando bolsas con snack y cervezas

-por el corredor a la izquierda-respondió sonriendo miroku mientras les daba las indicaciones.

Ya en la cocina…

-oye kagome, está bien guapo Inuyasha, no?-reía la castaña mientras guardaba las cervezas en el refrigerador, la venganza era sublime

-ah sango, no sé de qué me estás hablando…yo tengo novio

-a mi no me vengas con cuentos, vi como te cambió la cara cuando lo viste

-ay ya, mejor vamos-se dispuso a caminar demostrando indignación-"_sango tiene razón, está muy guapo"_

Al llegar al salón Inuyasha discutía con los chicos porque se perdían en la canción o algo así.

-oye pero no tenemos vocalista, es normal que nos equivoquemos

-ni que vocalista ni nada, ustedes no aprendieron bien sus partes, y hojo, ya deja de improvisar

-ya Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado perfeccionista- trató de conciliar miroku

-qué pasa?-preguntó sango

-pasa que estos inútiles se pierden en medio de la canción porque "no tenemos vocalista"- respondió exasperado y con tono burlón

-kagome, tú te sabes la canción, por qué no cantas?-pidió el castaño a su novia

-qué canción es?

-ceremony- respondió Inuyasha con indiferencia, de seguro la chica no conocía la canción

-la versión de joy división o de new order?

-te gusta joy división?-el ojidorado ya no parecía tan indiferente

-si, bueno…joy división o new order?

-new order

-entonces hagamoslo- sonrió la chica e Inuyasha sintió una puñalada en el pecho al verla

Resulta que al primer ensayo todo resultó perfecto, todos se sorprendieron la voz de kagome y decidieron que sería la vocalista oficial. Ya en la fiesta tocaron 3 canciones, todas perfectas, sango grababa la presentación y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha y kagome se estaban mirando mientras tocaban y la última canción terminaba…

_Watching forever, forever,  
Watching love grow, forever,  
Letting me know, forever…_

-_"mmmh algo me dice que aqui va a pasar algo y no será nada bueno…"-_pensó sango mientras grababa a miroku, no dejaría que los demás notaran como su amiga y el ojidorado se miraban-

Continuara…

Hola, hace demasiados añosque no escribia asique…please be nice to me :c

Les advierto unas cosas… yo soy diseñadora, kagome se supone que también lo es asi que mínimo que use conceptos y prendas muy fashionistas pero tranquilos que todo lo explicaré. El título del capítulo será el nombre de una canción, intentaré hacerlas de sólo bandas chilenas y cada capítulo comenzará con un extracto de canción (también chilena) y el grupo al que pertenece. El título de este capítulo es nada es igual de los bunkers.

Para los que no saben, Joy división es una banda de post punk británica de los 70' (mi favorita!) que con la muerte de su vocalista se transformó en new order que es new wave C:

Ah y si quieren seguir leyendo les advierto que este fic tendrá mucho llanto, pero muuuucho llanto asi que no me odien si hago sufrir mucho a los personajes y futuros lemon

Muchas gracias por leer y no me enojo si dejan algún review con sus opiniones!

(´・ω・｀)


End file.
